My answer to this is WHY?
by Mr. BC
Summary: This is a short diary entry by Edd, who decides to write after Eddy's egocentric behavior takes one toll too many on him. It's also how I feel about Eddy. (No offense to fans of Eddy or fans of the New Jersey Devils)
1. entry 1

May 15, 2003  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
This is me, Double D. Something is really bothering me here, and I need to tell you about it. It's not all the weaknesses that I have from not being able to stick up for myself; it's not Ed's ignorance; it's not even Jonny's preposterous attachment to Plank. It's Eddy.  
  
I can no longer stand his absurd and egocentric behavior. It's bothered me for a long, long time, but it's now peaked and I have had enough. The thing of his that really ticked me off was when he tricked Ed into stealing Sarah's money to buy jawbreakers instead of the fudge that she and Jimmy wanted. How in Heaven's name can he do that and think it's okay?!  
  
Also that same day, he used Ed and me as volunteers for wedgies to pay Sarah back. At that point, I seriously questioned his ability to not think irrationally. When he tried to use us for another scam after he used us for piñatas, it was our turn to use him for wedgies and a blow to the jaw into a tree limb for a penny a turn. It's really beyond me that he didn't realize that he sorely deserved that.  
  
Another time was when there were free jawbreakers at the candy store with only 10 minutes to spare. He was in such a rush to get there. So he said to himself, "Let's get to the store and never mind cleaning up the mess on Ed's lawn, running into and swallowing Kevin's bike, Double D being mauled by the Kankers, Jimmy's garden-in-the-sky falling for a shortcut, Double D getting a stitch and being stampeded by Rolf's chickens. Those aren't as important as jawbreakers."  
  
What on Earth is his problem? Something tells me that with this behavior of his, he should be a tough hockey player for the New Jersey Devils. Not that I have anything against that team, but they're a strong team, and they have many players that can hit very hard, and give him a lesson about life. There have been other things of his that bothered me, but none more than what I mentioned.  
  
There are sometimes such as now that I think I shouldn't be his friend anymore. Now he's having a condescending attitude toward me and I don't appreciate it the least bit.  
  
Thanks for listening to me. If he has another attitude like this toward me or if he tries to do a bad thing to me, I'll let you know.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Edd, AKA: Double D 


	2. entry 2

June 25, 2003  
  
It's me again, Double D. I want to talk to you about Eddy again. His behavior has slightly improved, but his bad nature still grates my nerves.  
  
The day of the free jawbreakers, I did see some good in him. If he hadn't given Ed and me the heads up, we never would have known about the whole thing, and he made sure we got to the store. That part did show me something, but his bright side was all downhill from there. Also, when he stole Sarah's money, he did acknowledge that she needed to be paid back, but then tried to keep the money for himself.  
  
I forgot to tell you about how incredibly nasty he treats Ed. When he wanted to be a monster and made a monstrosity of the cul-de-sac and almost badly hurt the other kids, Eddy just laughed and let it happen while I tried to restrain him. From that scam earlier, he tried to hit Ed with a fake hammer while he was popping his head through holes for an arcade game.  
  
Today, I saw possibly the worst behavior from him I have seen yet. While Jimmy, Sarah and I were playing a game of Scrabble at my house, he came in with a printer and yelled to me, "Double D, you little lazy bone, we gotta do a scam with this printer and a computer monitor!" I told him I was busy playing Scrabble with Jimmy and Sarah. He then, in the most arrogant voice possible, said "Scrabble is for wimps! This scam is much better," and then he tipped the board, spilling the tiles all over the place and dragged me out. How could he do that? Scrabble is my favorite board game in the world and if he calls anyone who loves to play it a wimp, he'd better have second thoughts.  
  
There is a new girl from just outside the cul-de-sac who moved in shortly after I last talked to you. She's about my age. Whenever there's Eddy problems, I turn to her for advice. She is almost exactly like me; not violent, always reasonable, very smart and extremely easy to get along with. When she moved in, we became friends almost immediately. She said the others, especially Eddy, seemed a little out of it to be her friend right away. Once, she told Eddy's parents about another ridiculous scam of his and he got in serious trouble. Don't take this hard. I'll still talk to you when there's difficulty.  
  
Frightening, isn't it? I think Eddy might have a learning disability because he's so stubborn about his bad behavior. His nature was so much better back in the early days of 1999. When did it take a turn in the road?  
  
Again, thanks for listening to me. I'll tell you a lot more about what's going on in life. I'll tell you before I tell anyone else, including the new girl who I'll tell you a lot more about next time.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Edd, AKA: Double D 


	3. entry 3

July 19, 2003  
  
Dear Journal:  
  
This is me, again, Double D. I want to give you an update on Eddy. My feelings about his inexplicable selfishness have changed after he eventually apologized for the way he acted the day he had Ed steal Sarah's money.  
  
Another day I failed to mention and want to talk to you about is when he used Rolf's sea cucumber balls for karate lessons. There was a big feud between those two and me as I tried to apologize for Eddy by giving Rolf a potted plant, which turned out to be the "potted plant of ridicule." Then you remember the duel Eddy and Rolf had.  
  
That was one preposterous incident, and while I can't blame Eddy for defending himself, Rolf's behavior was ludicrous and inexcusable. Couldn't he just put aside his tradition for others? I could not believe my eyes when he dug himself in the ground and grieved in there. Talk about lack of maturity!  
  
I've been to Sapporo, Japan before. The Japanese consider it rude to walk and eat at the same time I just learned. I ate a candy bar and walked at the same time. The natives who were walking pretended they didn't notice. Compared to Rolf's actions, they were very professional about my miscue and it would be very nice if the entire world and all the different cultures would be like that.  
  
Let's get back to Eddy. His behavior has very much improved since the money stealing. The time when he refused to get the Chunky Puffed-by-a-monster- named-Ed kids down from the wall and allowed monster Ed to continue his uncontrollable destruction wasn't as angering to me as the other times.  
  
I'm glad that I don't have to resort to drastic measures with him. We're all getting along well again and this is good.  
  
By the way, this will be the last time I'll write to you in a while. My family and I are taking a week-long vacation to Switzerland. My father has always wanted to go there and we'll finally be able to go. I'll miss talking to you and I hope Eddy will continue his good behavior.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Edd, A.K.A., Double D 


End file.
